Doll Parts
by alexinreallife
Summary: Just the story of where the movie would've gone if Juno was more open about her feelings for Mark. Juno/Mark! read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Doll Parts**

**Chapter 1**

"They were Mark and Vanessa Loring and they were beautiful even in black and white."

Juno thought to herself as she ripped out the section in the Penny-Saver ad. She really hadn't thought about how hard it would be to actually give her baby up, after having it grow inside her for 9 months only to go through hours of the pain and agony only to just give it away. Eh, she figured if she's mature enough to make to decision to even _have _sex, she was certain she could handle this.

"Ok, you ready June-bug?" Mac called out as he walked out the door.

Juno just finished up the small details of the very little make-up she wore. "Yeah!" she shouted as she raced downstairs. They arrived at St. Cloud and starting searching for the house.

"All of these houses- wait, mansions look the same. Whatever happened to simple houses? Who really needs 9 bathrooms?" Mac rambled on and Juno tried her best to ignore it.

"Ooo that one!" Juno shouted as she pointed to the beautiful home of the Loring family. They pulled in the driveway and Juno raced to the door.

"Hi!" A voice greeted as the door opened. "I'm Vanessa, you must be Juno and Mr. MacGuff, Hi." she invited them in and offered them a seat.

Juno's eyes widened as her eyes grazed the immaculate home. "Wicked casa! Love the whole home-y feeling, plus it smells terrific in here!" Vanessa gave her a funny look.

"And this would be my immature, yet oddly enjoyable daughter Juno." Mac said as he sat on the couch.

"Hello hello." A voice came from the stairs as the husband came running down.

Mark Loring. Juno looked up from the couch and nearly laughed when she saw this man in his cute little blue sweater, perfect hair, dorky smile, and oddly fascinating voice.

"Sup Mark-o?" Juno greeted him with a nod.

Mark stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Juno." Juno looked down at his hand and instinctively gave him a fist for a pound. Mark smiled and pounded her fist. "So, uh, Juno…is that like the city in Alaska?"

"Kind of, except it's not spelled the same and it doesn't have any similar meaning whatsoever." She shot him a smile, which he smiled back.

"Ok, Juno this is Gerta Rousse. Let's get started shall we?" Vanessa stated as they began discussing the terms and all that good stuff. Several times Juno found her mind trailing off…as it usually did when she found herself to be in boring situations. She caught herself a few times accidentally just staring at Mark, luckily he only noticed once, and besides, he was sitting there all smiley faced with his arm around his wife anyways…

"Alright, should we go over the preliminary documents you've drawn up for us." Vanessa said as she flipped her perfect hair behind her ear.

"Uhh, before that could I use the facilities? This whole baby thing makes me pee like frickin' racehorse I'll tell ya." Juno said and she shot up off the couch.

Vanessa gave her a funny look, "Oh, uhm, ok you have the use the upstairs bathroom, you go up and turn-"

"Yeah yeah, fancy room with toilet, gotcha." as she ran upstairs she heard Mark giggle, which was probably one of the cutest things she'd ever heard. Wait, what the hell am I talking about? Juno thought to herself while glancing through Vanessa's massive amount of expensive perfumes. Pffft I can't like Mark, although he is pretty damn cute….she found her mind trailing off as she exited the bathroom. She was sniffing her sleeve from which she squirted a dab of Vanessa's amazing smelling perfume, when she looked up and nearly ran into Mark at the top of the stairs.

"Whoa! Hey, sorry didn't mean to run you over." Mark said with a smile.

"Oh, nah it's cool…wait, were you checkin' to make sure I didn't steal anything or somethin'? She said raising her eyebrow.

"What? No, of course not." He sarcastically and laughed.

"Well, I stole a squirt of your wife's perfume. You caught me." she said as she stuck out her arm.

Mark bent down slowly and sniffed. "Mmmm, smells terrific on you." Juno smiled, she was almost certain she was blushing by this point…

"Well, trust me there's nothing in this house that couldn't be replaced." He said looking around. "Except of course for my baby."

"What baby? The thing growing here in my stomach?"

Mark laughed. "No, no a different baby." he paused and looked at her. "You wanna see what I'm talking about?"

Juno grinned. "Phuket Thailand yeah!" Mark led her across the stairway to a room that instantly lit her eyes up. She looked around and saw a Les Paul, 2 Fenders, 2 amps, a _bunch _of posters and like a million CD cases.

"Holy shit!" her mouth dropped open. "That's a Les Paul! Mahogany right?"

"Yep. _That's_ my baby." Mark plopped on the chair and watched her as she carefully picked up the guitar and eyed it with amazement. "You play?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I used to be in a band but you know it's kinda hard to rock out with a sweet guitar when you have this thing." She said pointing to her stomach.

"Ah." Mark said. He stood up and grabbed his black Fender, then sat back down. "Well, sit down here, let's play a song. Show me how good you are since you're in a _band." _He grinned and Juno sat down next to him.

"What do you wanna play?"

"Uh, well I'm gonna play a few riffs of one of my favorite songs and you being a rock lover, you could impress me if you know it, but you probably won't." He grinned as he strummed once and began singing, "I am" four strums "doll eyes" four more strums "doll mouth" four more "doll legs"

Juno glanced over at him and smiled, his voice was surprisingly amazing! She adjusted the guitar and began playing chords. "Yeah they really want you, they really want you, they really do." She sang, and felt pretty confident it was right in tune.

Mark's mouth dropped opened as Juno continued to play. He joined in her singing, "Yeah they really want you, they really want you, and I do too... I wanna be the girl with the most cake." they continued playing when they caught each other's eyes.

Something stirred inside Juno and she instantly got goosebumps. At that moment her whole view of Mark was completely changed. He went from dorky, rich, perfect guy to amazing, guitar rocking, music loving normal dude…..who is still rich of course. Juno's thoughts faded when Mark stopped playing. He stared at her.

"You know, for a kid, you're actually kind of the shit, I'm impressed!" he smiled as she looked up at him.

"Kid? Pffft…No, no. Clearly I'm an adult." they sat there for some time as if they had completely forgotten about the rest of the world. Juno found it strange that she had _just _met this guy, yet she felt like she had known him for years.

Mark took in a breath getting ready to speak when Vanessa stormed in the room. "Hi!"

"Oh! Hi." Mark slid farther from Juno and set his guitar down.

"Uh what are you guys doing? We still have a lot of stuff to go over downstairs." Vanessa said as she pressed her hands together impatiently.

"Ok, yeah. We'll be down in a sec, just gotta put this stuff away here.." Mark stood up and reached for the guitar Juno handed him. Vanessa walked back downstairs.

"Yikes. Hope I didn't get you in trouble Mark." she said standing up.

"Oh, nah. She just hates when I'm not doing something productive, or 'contributing' as she calls it." he set the guitar back down and pushed in his chair. "So? What'd you think of Kimber?"

"Whoa, you're guitar's named Kimber? Nice." she smiled. "My axe is named Roosevelt. You know, after the hot president with polio." she laughed.

Mark chuckled. "I see, so you're into older men eh?" Juno felt her goosebumps return. Before she could answer Mark walked out of the room and had already bolted down the stairs and into the living room, which was probably a good thing, because she had no idea what to say to that. She wasn't normally attracted to older men, although Mark wasn't old at all…there her mind went wandering again. She took off down the stairs and finished the insanely boring meeting.

...to be continued

Chap. 2 coming soon :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Doll Parts**

**Chapter 2**

The next day Juno had an appointment with the doctor for an ultrasound, which was quite an experience. She never knew Bren could be such a dick! She loved it! When she arrived home she went straight to her room. She laid on her bed and found an old mix CD of hers. She flipped through the songs and found "Doll Parts" she sat back with her eyes closed and listened. She could almost hear Mark's voice singing it again. Ok, so Juno wasn't the type of girl to lay on her back and sigh and constantly think about a guy, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't get Mark out of her mind. So that's what she did. She was lost in thought when suddenly an idea popped in her head. She smiled in contemplation, then she quickly got up and ran downstairs.

"Hello!" she yelled. No one was home, Bren must've went back to work. She grabbed the ultrasound picture, went out the door and jumped into the van.

Mark's face lit up as he opened the door. "Juno! How are you!" he greeted as he stepped aside to let her in.

Juno shyly walked in. "Hi there. I just have something cool to show you guys. Vanessa here?" She looked around the house.

"Nope, she's workin' late tonight. You wanna come in? I'm just about to grab a ginseng cooler, want one?"

"Oh sure, you rich folk and your fancy schmancy drinks." Juno laughed. They walked to the kitchen and Mark handed her a drink. "So what do you do all day? Sit here and rock out or what?" she opened the drink and chugged it.

"Basically. Well, I work from home. I'm a fancy schmancy music composer for most of the commercials you see on TV." he smiled.

"No shit? Nice! You know I totally have always wanted to do something with music when I'm older."

"Well, you can do anything you want, you're still young." he caught her eyes and held them in with his own. "You had somethin' to show me right?"

"Oh! Right! Almost forgot." Juno said.

"Well, come on into living room number two." They both walked to the room and Mark sat on the couch.

"Behold dear Mark, you're future child." Juno said as she extended her arm to show him the picture of the ultrasound.

"Wow. Look at that." In a way, the picture made Mark feel...well, nothing. He didn't particularly want to think about his future child. He liked the way his life was going. He liked being home everyday by himself working, listening to music, occasionally jamming to some tunes while Vanessa would never know.

"Yeah, it's somethin' alright. Are you ready?" Juno said. She sat down right next to him on the arm of the chair and leaning close to him to view the picture.

Mark noticed her closeness and smiled to himself, which she didn't see. "Uhm yeah I'm ready." He said in monotone trying not to make it too obvious he was lying.

Juno got up and walked over to his movie collection. "Well you don't have to worry, I'm in great shape, my step-mom is crazy about heath food and vitamins and all that stuff."

Mark watched her. He was oddly happy at that exact moment. Quite flattered that she drove almost an hour all the way here just to see him, well he wasn't actually sure if she came here just for him, but he felt a little something between the two of them when they first met.

"What the hell is The Wizard of Gore?" Juno said as she picked up an old school looking tape.

Mark sat up, "_That _is the best horror/gore movie off all _time!" _

"Whaa? Come on, everyone knows that anything by Dario Argento is the best."

"Argento?? He's ok I guess, but you haven't seen this yet. This movie is so full of guts and blood and goo, you'll be having nightmare's for a week. Guaranteed." he said nodding his head then he laughed.

"Hah. Well, I guess I'm gonna have to find out." Juno looked at him.

"Gimme the tape." Mark got up and put the tape in the VCR. "Beware though, I'm tellin' you this shit's scary. You're lucky it's still light outside otherwise I wouldn't be watching it." After he got the sound system all set up, he walked over to the blinds and pulled them shut making the room almost pitch black.

"I thought you won't watch it in the dark." Juno said.

"Yeah, well now I have someone else with me, that's important you know." Juno heard him giggle. It was really dark in the room. Finally the screen came on, lighting up the room only a little more. Juno saw Mark's shadow disappear into the kitchen. Seconds later he came back. "Here's your sporty drink. Thought you might want it."

"Aww thank you! I forgot about that actually." Juno smiled. Soon Mark plopped on the couch right next to her. Not too close, but close enough if she were to move her arm even 5 inches she would've felt him. Her heart was racing the whole time, and they'd been sitting for only 2 minutes.

"You cold?" Mark asked in a sweet tone.

"Hmm? Oh, actually yeah, kinda."

Mark got up and fished around in the closet and pulled out an overly large blanket. He sat back down on the couch, closer this time, to the point where their thighs were just barely touching. The movie started with, as Mark was right, gore, blood, and goo. It was surprisingly scary. Actually in truth, most of Juno's attention wasn't on the movie, it was on Mark. Juno shifted positions bringing her leg up and folding it. She sneakily did it on purpose so her foot and ankle were touching Mark's leg.

"Well? What do you think so far?" Mark spoke.

"I say kudos. You actually have decent taste in horror slasher movies!" They both laughed. Suddenly Juno noticed Mark rest his arm on the couch just barely above her shoulders. She secretly wished he moved his arm down further and wrapped it around her, but that was just her mind wandering.

Mark looked over at her. The setting, to him, could not have been more perfect. There he was alone, at his house, on his couch, in the dark, under a blanket, and watching a scary movie…with Juno. That's what made it special to him…'with Juno'.

Juno sighed loudly and rested her head on Mark's shoulder. Mark smiled widely to himself. After a few minutes he set his hand down on her ankle. He slowly started tapping her ankle and was snapping her socks.

"Hey!" she sat up and looked at him. She could barely see his face, but the faint glow that cast from the TV and on his face was as beautiful as she could ever imagine.

"What, I was just testing the durability of your socks, makin' sure they stay on your ankles, you know." This made Juno bust up laughing.

"God, you're a dork." she rested her head on his shoulder once again and felt his arm move down from the couch and wrap around her shoulder bringing her closer to him.

The feeling was almost unbearable for Juno. She was actually cuddling with Mark. Mark Loring. Mark Loring the soon to be father of her baby. Oh shit. What was she doing? She sat up quickly startling Mark.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Sorry." He kept apologizing as he scooted himself farther away from her.

"No no. It's ok, I just…what are we doing?" she chuckled lightly.

Mark reached for the remote and paused it leaving them in silence and the room still dark. "I don't know, I'm sorry. The last thing I would want to do is-"

Juno interrupted him. "No. I just needed a second to think." she paused for a second and looked directly at Mark just barely seeing his eyes in the dark. "I like this." She could see the lines of Mark's cheek smile. She grabbed the remote and pushed play. "We gotta finish this thing now don't we?" She relaxed back on the couch.

"That's true. For all you know, this ending could totally be complete crap." He laughed and scooted closer to her, this time keeping his arm at his side.

Juno looked over at him. She had felt bad for mildly freaking out, but she just needed to know if it was normal, which…the hell _is _the definition of normal? And did she really care? No. "My shoulder is cold." Juno said in a jokingly way and moving her shoulders rediculously up and down.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Mark laughed and wrapped his arm around her once again.

She looked over at him. "Sorry for freaking out on you, I've just- i'm nervous and scared and yadda yadda..."

"Ah. Well don't worry about anything. I've got your back, I'll always be here when you need me for anything." Mark said with a the sweetest smile on his face. Oh god, there they were in the dark, eyes on each other, close. Should she kiss him? Or should she just put her head back down on his shoulder and finish the movie then go back home and spend hours wondering why she didn't kiss him when she had the perfect chance……oh screw it. The next thing she new her lips were pressed against his in a slow soft kiss. She pulled away and met his eyes.

"Wow. Thank you for that." Mark said with a grin.

She grinned back and rest her head back on his shoulder. Juno couldn't believe how perfect that was. That was _exactly _what she had wanted. Just a kiss. A short sweet little kiss and just continue with the movie. And it seemed like Mark knew that…he didn't jump right on top of her or force his tongue in her mouth like most guys would have…just a short sweet kiss they both truthfully needed. She could _not _have been more content.

They laid there cuddling for the rest of the movie. It was almost over when suddenly Mark heard the garage door open. "Shit." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

Mark shot up, flicked on the light, shut off the TV, crumpled up the blanket, threw it in the corner, and straightened his hair ALL in less than 15 seconds…or so it seemed.

"Mark, I'm home!" he heard Vanessa yell as she entered the house.

"Come on" Mark whispered to Juno as he rushed to the kitchen.

"Hi!" Mark greeted in a sweet high pitched tone.

Vanessa looked over and saw Juno behind him. "Juno?"

"Hey Vanessa, I have something really cool to show you, check this out!" Juno grabbed the ultrasound picture from her pocket and handed it to her. Vanessa looked in amazement at it. "That's your baby! Look, it looks like it's waving at you." Vanessa laughed, she was beginning to tear up when Mark spoke.

"Yeah, Juno was nice enough to drive all the way up here to give it to us." he looked at Juno and smiled. He wasn't even sure if Vanessa heard him, she was so wrapped up in the picture.

Juno sighed. "Well dudes, I gotta bounce. Thanks for the- uh, well you didn't really do anything for me, so I'll talk with you guys later huh?" she walked to the door and Mark followed.

"Thanks for this Juno!" Vanessa called out, still staring in amazement at the photo.

Mark watched as Juno slipped on her shoes and grabbed her backpack. "Listen, thanks for uh- you know, keepin' me company and stuff."

Juno grinned. "Anytime. I'll talk with you later dude." She gave him one last smile as she left. Mark watched her drive off before closing the door and sighing. He walked back to the kitchen and looked over at Vanessa who was staring at him.

"How long has she been here?" she questioned him.

"Ohh uh- just like 10 minutes. I told her to sit tight til you got home." Mark tried his very best to make it sound believable, and for the time being, apparently Vanessa bought it, although she had a hint of confusion on her face. Vanessa went upstairs like she normally did when she got home. Mark usually retired to his hang out spot in the basement at this point, but he made a quick visit to the living room where he and Juno had just previously been attending together. He smiled.

Juno arrived back at home. She had no idea what time it had been, all she knew was that she'd been gone a while, a long while.

"Where the hell ya been June-bug?" Bren yelled as she saw Juno walk in.

"Oh I went to see the Lorings, you know to give them the ultrasound picture and stuff." She said snapping her fingers and nodding her head.

"And that took 3 hours?" Bren questioned.

"Well, y- no I went to talk to Paulie afterwards." Juno was lying through her teeth, but Bren didn't seem to notice.

"Ok then." She went back to her needlepoint sewing of her precious _dogs. _

Juno ran up to her room, plopped on her bed and sighed. There she was again, laying on her bed, sighing and thinking about Mark. She absolutely loved every second that she was there. She didn't even know how to process the amazing-ness of what went down as they watched the movie together, so she flicked off her light and quickly fell asleep.

Throughout the next week, Juno was beginning to _dread _going to school, now more than ever. Thank god it was almost summer. She had been in the lunch line with Leah listening to her babble on something about 'Keith' a.k.a. yucky bearded teacher, when she found her mind trailing off and thinking about Mark. After lunch she found a phone. She picked up the receiver and took a deep breath as she dialed the number to the Loring's house.

Mark was sitting at home in his office working on a new catchphrase song for an upcoming commercial when he heard the phone ring. "Hello." he answered.

"Hi." was all she could say.

Mark smiled instantly as he heard her voice.

"Hey you, how are ya?" He greeted her sweetly which made her melt.

"Oh I'm great, you know school is a real bitchin' time I'll tell ya, it must suck to be you sittin' at home, drinkin' your sporty drinks, rockin' to music. Yeah I have it good." They both laughed.

"So what's up?"

"Mmm nothin, just was thinkin' about you and thought I'd say hi." she grinned to herself.

"Well that was sweet of you. When are you gonna come visit me? I'm actually starting to miss you." He sighed then smiled to himself.

"Well, you know, I don't wanna intrude on your busy life or anything…" she trailed off.

"What? Noo not at all. Don't think that, I like havin' you around." There was a silence now. But it wasn't awkward…it just seemed to be a moment where if they were speaking face to face they would have been staring in each other's eyes.

"Well I'll surprise you one of these day, how bout that?"

"Alright, sounds good. But make it soon." He giggled.

"I will. Have fun doing what your doing…you're probably surfing porn anyways, huh?" She laughed.

"Oh yeah…it's free too." He laughed. "Nah I'm messing…………there's a monthly fee."

Juno cracked up. Then she looked around and saw the hallways empty. "Oh crap, I missed the bell."

"Juno MacGuff you rebel! I feel so special that you're missing out on your education to talk to me" He laughed again. "Ok you go, I'll hopefully see you around soon."

"Yeah, thanks. Bye." She hung up the phone after she heard Mark's mutual 'bye'. She stood by the phone and sighed deeply taking in the wonderful-ness of the adorable conversation. She quickly snapped out of it and rushed to class.


End file.
